Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo
Zoe Aves is an evil 14-year-old Argentine goth girl. Her super villainess name translates to Black Raven. First appearance: Enter the Cuervo. Zoe's family clan is known as the "Flock of Fury". Just like the Riveras who all have feline alter-egos, the Flock of Fury is made up of bird-themed alter-egos. By day she's uninterested in life in general, but when night falls she's Black Cuervo, a take-charge Raven-themed super villainess who is much more full of life then the goth Zoe. Unlike Manny, Zoe is able to balance her life as a teenager and a super villain without anyone knowing that Zoe and Black Cuervo are the same person. She is equipped with laser blasters on her wrists and jet-wings on her back, as well as a sonic device she can use to send out a distress call to signal her family for help as well as a wrist communicator with a holographic interface. Oddly, despite her tough looks and sinister weaponry, she wears strawberry scented perfume. Zoe has an evil mom named Voltura and a really evil grandmother known as Lady Gobbler who have all had past relationships with the Rivera men and Zoe is no different. Zoe and Manny have a somewhat complicated relationship. As Zoe she and Manny have a friendly if tentative friendship with the former having a crush on the later. The situation is further complicated by the fact that Zoe and Frida are bitter rivals and Zoe's crush on Manny is a large reason why the two girls fight. As Black Cuervo, she is still smitten by Manny/El Tigre but serves as his pseudo arch nemesis and is more than a match for Tigre in most cases. The two carry on this love/hate on again off again relationship throughout the series. In her first appearance of the series, Enter the Cuervo El Tigre develops a crush on Cuervo after she tricks him into thinking she likes him in order to get back at Frida for not inviting her to her birthday party. After discovering her plot Tigre appears to lose interest in her... for a time, but Cuervo in turn develops a crush on him. The roles are reversed in the Episode Tigre + Cuervo Forever in which Cuervo's crush on Manny deepens when he tricks her into thinking he really likes her, so much so that she tells him he's "The best friend she ever had". She learns the truth and though Manny feels terrible for the betrayal and tries to make it up to her by "letting her win" there impending fight, but this only makes her angrier and she swiftly gives him a good pummeling. At the end of the episode Cuervo proclaims that she is over El Tigre but pulls out a necklace he gave her earlier, and looks wide eyed at it before saying "mostly" and flies off. In the episode "The Cuervo Project" she was able to do a group Science project all by herself, a scale model of the Miracle City Volcano with Manny and Frida as her partners. During the episode Frida suspects Zoe to be Black Cuervo and with the help of Manny tries to prove it, but just as she was caught and exposed as a super villain by El Tigre, her secret is kept intact thanks to the help of her grandmother who disguises herself as Black Cuervo and drops Zoe into her own model which was filled with ketchup, not lava. Cuervo's natural highlights are a dark purple she has black and dark purple tights (similar to the ones when she wears her villan disguise.) and has two pairs of black gloves with the tops cut off. Appearance in Ultima Zoe is one of the Org's scout and strike team while still attempt to destroy the Rivera family. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Super Villain Category:Females Category:Protagonists